User talk:Steve and Jock
Jock has been diabetic since August 2004, and has seen most of the worst that feline diabetes can throw at a cat, and survived. Here's his story. He and I are proud to bring you an organized resource for feline and canine diabetes info. Your administrators for the petdiabetes wiki are User:Steve and Jock, and User:Venita. You can leave messages for me on this page and I'll see them quickly. Older conversations are here: User talk:Steve and Jock/Oldtalk1 Formatting Thanks for adding Max's picture. I have added it to the thumbnail section of his case study. I wanted to put his picture on the right side of that section and all the words on the left side of that section (that is, 2 columns), but I haven't got a clue how to do that. Could you help out? Thanks. Venita 17:14, 9 Dec 2005 (UTC) :Thanks Steve for the formatting. I did check the HTML "trick" and now I know how to do it. Thanks for helping and for teaching. Venita 17:13, 10 Dec 2005 (UTC) ::My pleasure, Venita! In reality, I haven't known this trick very long myself, I looked it up at http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Picture_tutorial But always happy to pass it on! Steve and Jock 21:53, 11 Dec 2005 (UTC) :::That's a really cool article. Venita 00:21, 14 Dec 2005 (UTC) Tables I have been working off line on the dilution article (again thanks for that incredibly long article to work from . . ..). Anyway, I have a couple of multi-column tables to put in. Can you point me to a good example of another page with such tables so I can see the HTML process for including them? Thx. Venita 19:40, 11 Dec 2005 (UTC) :Hi Venita! :You can do tables two ways -- if you already have working HTML, the easy way is to copy it directly, since the wiki will accept it. :If not, you can use the wiki simplified table syntax. Good examples of simple ones on this page e.g. the declensions table: which comes out :::Thanks Steve. I don't know anything about HTML. I work in Microsoft office. I got one table in, but can't make the other more-complicated one work. I will email it to you in Word and you see what I intend and get the bugger in. Venita 23:20, 11 Dec 2005 (UTC) Case template Now that you have given me the kudos for putting the case template into Max's case, I must admit that I fudged. I went into the edit pages of a couple that you had done and copied out what I needed. The problem now is that I have promised someone else that I would put that very professional looking template and picture into her page. I know how to upload the picture, but I don't want to go through all that cut and paste on the template info again. Could you maybe put instructions on the template's discussion page about how one goes about using it? That is, how to start to install it on the page and what to put into the " }" fields to make the whole thing work? Or is that discussion somewhere else and I just haven't found it yet? Venita 00:17, 14 Dec 2005 (UTC)